


A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Akaken)

by Rogueinsomniac



Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, akaken, holiday au, literally my favorite haikyuu ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogueinsomniac/pseuds/Rogueinsomniac
Summary: Kenma is majorly ill during the holidays and Akaashi cancels his plans to take care of him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054076
Kudos: 16





	A Haikyuu Christmas Carol (Akaken)

** Akaashi Pov **

Kenma got ill quite badly so he'll be in bed all week in his dorm during the holidays. Kenma lives in a single dorm, so he doesn't share but it's also Christmas in a couple days. So even though I'm supposed to go home I've decided to stay with him at the campus to take care of him and more importantly keep him company. Despite his introverted personality I don't think Kenma would enjoy being left alone during the holidays. My mother is already aware I'm not coming so I have no conflict anymore. 

When I arrived at Kenma's dorm baring "gifts" of medicine and food the first day he looked like he was in an unbelievably bad condition and knowing Kenma it's because he hasn't taken care of himself. He looked severely under the weather. 

"Kenma go lie back down." He took his time walking away from the door and to the door of his room before turning around to look at me.

"Why are you here? You were supposed to leave to your family's house yesterday night." He wasn't sick in a way that made him ill fitted to remember that unfortunately. I tensed at his blatant question and answered honestly.

"I'm aware. I decided not to go." He looked tired and in severe need of sleep but even now his face was expressive and that expression showed that he was dissatisfied with my answer. He wanted a full explanation.

"Why? So you could stay alone in your dorm?" He was pushing me to tell me I came for him so he could lecture me on that. I knew that. I would have answered right then if he didn't look like he was going to collapse. He was holding onto the door frame to stay balanced.

"Please just lay down. I'll explain if you take medicine and eat." I walked over and put my arm around him to keep him upright. He was warm. I took him in my arms and put him on his bed over the covers. I stood next to the bed while he rolled over to look at me.

"That's not a fair trade." He was responding slower but even now Kenma was reluctant to sleep and arguing with me doing his utmost to keep me from taking care of him because he was stubborn. He had told me all last week he was fine and that he felt okay until I made him go to the doctors who ordered him to stay in bed for the next week and take medicine (which he hadn't). He was on an IV for a day from lack of hydration and fluids until he was released in the afternoon when I took him back to his dorm.

"It's not a trade. I just need you to take care of yourself." He frowned at that. It was not the answer he had wanted or rather he is bugged that I am here at all. He must feel bad.

"Keiji... why are you here in my dorm when you should be with your mother at home?" He knows why. He just wanted the confirmation.

"I'm here to take care of you and keep you company." He needed someone to take care of him. He would have been alone anyways. His parents cancelled last minute after being invited to go to east Tokyo for something that Kenma was not allowed nor wanted to tag along to. 

"You don't need to leave your mother alone to take care of me." He felt bad I knew that but he wanted me here as well. I knew that because he had a soft expression when he said those words.

"She isn't alone. Her sister and my cousins and my grandparents will all be there. Besides she has work early in the morning all this week. So I'd barely see her even if I went. I sent her gift already so there's nothing for me there. I'm here with you until you ask and want me to leave you alone." His eyes widened a bit and he shoved his face into his pillow before turning back to look at me and respond.

"I don't want you to leave." I know. I won't. He reached out and held my hand which was far too warm. I brought my other hand to touch his forehead. Even without a thermometer I can tell he has a fever. 

"Then let me take care of you. You're running a high fever. I'm going to get cold packs from the fridge." I let go of his hand and he furrowed his brow clearly displeased and confused by my previous statement.

"I don't have cold packs." ...that's not true but I guess that says how much Kenma goes into the small kitchen set up he has in his dorm. 

"Yes you do. I stocked your fridge last time I came over." I saw he didn't have any and felt he might need some. It's not a surprise I was correct. Kenma was bound to get ill eventually with how he treats himself.

"...is that why I have ibuprofen in my cabinet now?" Oh so he saw that. I'm glad I put it in an obvious place.

"That is also something I did. Yes." He sighed and held his handout for me to take and I did reluctantly still thinking about getting the cold packs.

"I know you're into me taking care of myself but... you're intense." I have never meant to be overbearing for Kenma but occasionally it is needed in times like this. Times when he is blatantly disregarding his health and well being for the sake of productivity and enjoyment. I never meant to be an overly involved boyfriend in any aspect of his life but at the moment it feels necessary and if he wants me here there might not be an issue with me doing it right now.

"I try not to be but you're concerning." I let go of his hand and went to bring back the cold packs for him. When I came back Kenma was taking the medicine I left on his nightstand. With a sports drink but I will take this as a win. 

I put one of the stick on cool packs from the bag I brought on his forehead and two other regular iced ones on his stomach. Kenma lay defeated in having to stay still on his bed and looked at the ceiling. 

"How long will you stay with me for?" He was tired and thinking out loud now from being sick. I believe it was the fever that was messing with him the most. I tried not to take what he said as something Kenma would usually say because I knew he wasn't feeling the best.

"I wasn't planning on leaving for anything except for at night when I go to sleep at my own dorm. I'll be back the next day though." I planned on coming back everyday to see him and take care of him.

"Don't leave tonight." Kenma's affection was because of the fever was something I was reminding myself over and over. Kenma usually would be okay if I left for the night but I new right now he'd be pushy and regret it later.

"Kenma I think you're tired." I can see that he is tired from the way his eyelids are dropping.

"I really don't want you to leave Keiji." I felt bad to say no to him at this moment so I just pushed it of onto a later time when he might be feeling better.

"We can talk about it and decide after you've slept." Kenma and I weren't the most affectionate couple when it came to most things. Mostly because without doing things or saying anything I could tell what Kenma wanted and wanted to say. We didn't need to speak a lot but I don't mean to say we don't cuddle. In fact we show physical affection well since Kenma acts quite cat like with pressing his face on my shoulder and chest as a usual show of affection in addition to kissing and hugs. Not that we'd be doing any of that while he was running a fever.

"Don't leave till I wake up." I think I'd feel quite awful if I did that now.

"I brought a few books I'll be fine waiting and checking up on you. I'll stay." If it helped him sleep for once then I'd do it.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep." 

"Sweet dreams Kenma." 

**Kenma Pov**

I woke up from my nap and immediately looked around to look for Keiji. I found him sitting on my gaming chair by my desk reading quietly. He didn't leave. When he heard me move however he perked up and swung his head around to look at me. 

"Oh, You're awake." He closed his book and put it down on the desk before walking over to me. He squatted next to my bed at eye level and spoke again. "How are you feeling?" 

"Less warm. Still tired." I felt better after sleeping for so long. I could tell it was dark outside because there was no light peeking from the window in my room behind the curtains. 

"Can you drink water for me?" I sat up in bed and put out my hands for him to give me my water bottle or cup. He walked to the desk and came back to hand me a glass that honestly I didn't realize I had what was filled with ice and water. Admittedly my throat was dry but that didn't make me want to drink water anymore. I took the glass and forced myself to drink water, mostly to ease him nerves. I had to spend longer in the hospital because of my lack of hydration but that didn't improve my want for water. 

"What time is it?" He didn't even look at his phone before responding. He must have checked the time earlier.

"It's six." Oh... I made him stay with me for quite a while.

"Thank you for staying." He nodded and sat down at the foot of my bed with his legs hanging off the side.

"I said I would. You slept for eight hours which might not be great for tonight but I am glad you slept." Of course he is. He's always pushing me to sleep. He knows I barely sleep as it is and expresses his concern often.

"I don't want you to leave tonight. Can't you just stay if I'm the reason you're here anyways?" He had stayed for me so why would he not just continue to do so. We've slept over at eachother's dorms before.

"You don't have a couch. I can't sleep in your chair." Why would he need to do that?

"Just sleep in the bed with me." Akaashi was sitting not making eye contact and looking straight ahead. Something was bothering him.

"I'd warm you up more than you already are. That's not a good idea." Why is he being so difficult? He came to see me. Why isn't he just staying? Why isn't he wanting to be near me right now?

"Is it because I'm sick or you just don't want to touch me?" Because it feels like you just don't want to touch me. 

"I don't want to worsen your fever." That can't be it. Am I overreacting because I feel like shit or because he actually doesn't want to be near me? I can't tell. I hate being sick.

"I'll sleep away from you with cold packs. Just stay over." I wanted him to be near me. I wanted affection from him.

"You really want me to stay over?" Why is he asking stupid questions?

"That's clearly what I just asked for." He turned his head to me and cocked his head before deciding upon an answer.

"Okay but if it gets hot tell me and I'll get out." He's so concerned... I guess my condition was pretty bad the last two days... He could be thinking of that as the one who stayed in the hospital with me.

"Keiji, just use my AC and fan. I won't overheat. You're just making problems." He'd usually give me affection without even asking. I must have scared him.

"I just want to help." I know. I know and it's helpful but annoying.

"You're annoying to be in love with." He tensed at that before glaring at me.

"You're worrying to be in love with." He turned on the bed to face his body toward me as well.

"At least it's mutual." His face scrunched like he was confused.

"The annoyance?" I nodded.

"Yes. You're overbearing." He scoffed at my answer and folded his legs into a crisscrossed position on the bed. 

"You don't take care of yourself." So it's this again is it? We're listing things?

"You're always reading when I want something." Not that he doesn't immediately put his book away to give me what I need after I ask or he notices me but...

"You're always on your psp and switch when I visit." ...That's true.

"You don't tell me what you're thinking." Not that he needs to at all. That's not something we've ever needed to do.

"Neither do you but I know what you're thinking." I don't have enough things to list this time around to get back at him.

"I know what you're thinking but the fact that you barely talk about what you want stays the same." We don't talk too much when it's just us. Of course we have detailed conversations regularly but most of the time I can just guess. We just know by looking at eachother. Though maybe I just miss his voice sometimes.

"I don't want anything." How can he not want anything? He never wants anything.

"I wish you did." I wish I could give you something.

"Kenma I'm not fighting with you." He didn't really look upset with me just tired. Just worn out. Keiji was never really mad at me and maybe he should be sometimes.

"I'm in love with you." That's what I had been thinking. That I love him. That he stayed for me and even though we just tried to annoy and bicker with eachother that was on my mind.

"I know." He sighed and put his head in his hands. He was definitely tired.

"You don't have to change for me you know." He nodded into his hands not looking up.

"I know." He's been quite about what's on his mind. He's been holding back. I can tell.

"Keiji say something else." 

"I don't want to take advantage of the fact that you might not be thinking straight because you're sick. I don't want you to say things you'll regret." Oh... I'm aware I'm acting different right now. I can tell but it doesn't change that what I'm saying it true.

"I'm fine right now." Not physically but mentally I was okay. I had no issues with thinking at the moment.

"You're overly affectionate." That was true and far too obvious for the both of us.

"Yeah." He looked up at me and took his head out of his hands and reached out his hand to me.

"I'll hold your hand." So he's okay... I'm glad he's okay. I took his hand in mine and he squeezed it before moving closer to me.

"Okay." He wasn't bold exactly but he was direct and if he asked I knew he was doing it because he wanted to and not for just me. He wanted affection and he was holding back because I'm sick. That was clear now.

"You love me too." He loves me quite a bit and you can tell... or I can tell.

"Very much so. I love you too." He picked up our conjoined hands and kissed the top of mine before putting our hands in his lap.

"So you're going to stay?" He nodded before brushing my hair away from my face to look at me. He immediately retracted his hand from me however after brushing his hand on my forehead.

"Kenma. You're warm again. I'm going to change your cold packs and stick ons." He let go of my hand and stood up to go to the other room taking the cold packs on my stomach and chest from me. Honestly they weren't cold anymore but I had wanted him to stay.

"Keiji you keep leaving when I hold your hand." He looked like he felt bad about that as he walked to the doorway.

"I'm sorry."

"If I take my medicine you better hold my hand again." He smiled in a small and very shy looking smile.

"Of course." And he slipped out the door. 

** Akaashi Pov **

After I had gotten Kenma to take medicine, made him shower, changed both his cold packs and stickons, had him eat and turned on the AC and fan we were finally in bed like he had wanted. 

Kenma regardless of my warnings and requests had curled himself into my side with his arms wrapped around my body. This was something we usually would have done and I would have reciprocated if he hadn't been in the hospital yesterday and burning hot right now. 

"Kenma you can't do that." I tried moving him but he clung on.

"You're cold anyways. I'll just be a heat lamp for your reptile like skin." I was cold. I was usually cold and normally so was he but right now it was true that he was warming me up and that it did feel nice.

"If I think you are at all making it worse for yourself by doing this at any point tonight I'm pushing you off and you better be okay with that." I had meant it and he knew that. He nodded into my chest before looking up at me from where he was laying.

"Okay. Go to sleep it's hard to not stay awake when you're so tense." I was tense unfortunately not that I had meant to be. I just was. Him saying that however had made me relax for some reason however.

"Goodnight my Kenma." He squeezed me when I said that and pushed himself closer into me.

"Goodnight Keiji. I love you." 

"I know. I love you too." 

We fell asleep like that, him holding onto me and admittedly it wasn't the most comfortable position but he enjoyed it and I was okay with it because of that.

Kenma and I spent the next two days before Christmas together and slowly he got better. So much so that he was no longer sick (or in a way that he was too ill, he was still finishing his prescription medicine). I had made sure he was okay so that when we went out Christmas night he wasn't ill. 

I still bundled him up in a hat and scarf with a coat topping his regular clothes and boots when we went out however not wanting him to be sick when we went back to classes next week and since he had just gotten over being sick. 

"This feels unnecessary." He pulled at his scarf as he complained.

"You still look pretty so I don't see a problem." He did look pretty and honestly I had dressed him up quite nicely. He looked gorgeous as usual.

"I don't need gloves if we hold hands." He held his hands out to me in a pouting way as his face showed amusement and annoyance.

"Please wear them." I was going to keep him not sick especially since it was snowing lightly at the moment he didn't need to be cold because I had taken us outside.

"I didn't say I wouldn't wear them. Just that it's unnecessary." 

"Just drink the coffee I got you." I shoved the cup of coffee I had gotten him at him and he took it. 

"I am."

By the time we had walked across campus to where we were going we had both drunk our cups down and thrown them away. He had done so quickly so he could grab onto my hand.

"What are we even looking at right now." He looked at me expectantly clearly lost at why we were even outside if there was nothing to look at. Probably also at the fact that we were outside in general because this was not something we did usually or usually _wanted_ to do.

"It's not on yet so currently nothing." Currently we were just watching the snow fall while we held hands in the slowly more darkening night.

"What's not on?" I looked ahead at what we were supposed to see.

"The lights." 

"There are lights?" And as he said that the large tree in front of our campus as lit up by the Christmas lights our student body (most likely) had put on. "Oh." 

They were quite pretty in my opinion and I enjoyed seeing them last year though that had been an accident and I was alone coming back from the train station. Kenma looked pleased with what we were looking at and that I had taken him to see it. 

We didn't say anything and just continued to look at the lights, holding eachother's hands and not letting go. I was glad I didn't go home this year and that I had stayed with Kenma. I was glad he let me take care of him and that he felt better. I was glad to see he enjoyed something I wanted to show him. I was glad mostly that we were together though. 

"I love you. When we eventually leave college and go to work stable jobs I want to still be with you. And after that I still want to be with you. Continuously and until I no longer need to speak at all for you to know what I'm telling you. That's what I want." I was looking at the tree as I spoke and Kenma gave a small laugh at what I had said.

"Are you... wishing on the tree?" I hadn't looked at him. I'm sure it looks like that. I should have looked at him. I turned to see his shining eyes now instead.

"Oh. I guess that makes more sense. No I was just telling you that I want to be with you from now on as often as possible." He nodded and his soft smile was brought back.

"You didn't have to say it. I knew." I'm aware he knew. That's not why I said it out loud. It was written all over him what he wanted from me.

"You wanted to hear me talk." He squeezed my hand and agreed with me.

"I wanted to hear you talk." 

"So I said it out loud." He moved closer into my side when I said that.

"I'd like to continue to be with you too. Till you've gotten so good at guessing what I want that I don't need words." I wished he would talk more sometimes. Even though he doesn't need to.

"I really wish you'd use your words." We looked on ahead at the tree as Kenma slowly pushed himself into my arms instead of holding hands.

"But you'd be able to tell so there's no point." There is a point.

"I like your voice too." I could tell me was smiling from how his next response sounded.

"Okay." 

"Let's head back inside." I suggested seeing as he might be cold now that we had been out so long.

"I'd like to stay a bit longer." He declined my offer and that was okay because anywhere with Kenma was okay with me.

"Okay. We'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite Akaken head canons is that Kenma is shy and reserved with everyone but Akaashi and you can see that in how I portrayed them.


End file.
